Ludwig
Ludwig is a thief and a mage from Lyaardos. He travels with Tanith and Mr Valvet on a mission to make sure Elexia will not reach further south. "Character Poem" Biography During the war to the east Ludwig Redaardos was one of the many to grow up during war to the east. Even though the war took place far from his home and never reached the kingdom of White and Red itself their king sent several armies to the southeast war-affected areas. When the kingdom of Black and Blue attacked Grada the food was cut short in the city where Ludwig lived, this drove him along many others into a desperate hunt for food. Ludwig quickly learned how to use his magic in order to steal food for him and his family. With a lack of guards in favour of the royal crown and the law; thiefery had become a lifestyle for many. After the war to the east In a few years the war times slowly faded and things where brought back to normal, but Ludwig never settled back to his old behaviour and became among the most known thieves in the land already at very young age. it took years before someone was able to finally catch Ludwig and put him to jail. Ludwig only spent 3 days in the prison until a man from the royal court requested his presence. Unwilling Ludwig was sent into a room with the man who then offered Ludwig freedom in exchange of Ludwig's help. Enraged at the royal crown asking for his help after all the little help they had given the poor in their own kingdom Ludwig refused the offer. After that he was sent into the jail again but not did it take long until the king himself requested Ludwig's presence. So Ludwig was sent to face the king himself. King Gericce wanted to send someone to the south to assassinate Lady Tanith Sol Deveila on her mission as an agreement with Violeta. At the same time he needed to regain the trust of the people and he was advacied that if he chose to send a man of people on this mission, and could convince this someone to prove loyal to the crown he might regain the trust of his people. At the same time Gericce didn't fully trust Violeta and needed someone who wouldnt be more loyal to her courtmage (Tanith) than to him. Who would fit this desciption if not the young thief Ludwig. The king offered Ludwig the same offer he had been given earlier but Ludwig refused again. He made a foolish apptemt to run but the king used his own magic to stop him. As his life was thretned Ludwig replied to the king: "you complete moron, if I really cared for my own life then I wouldn't steal". The king then realised Ludwig wasnt fighting for his own life in first place but for his loved ones. Offering to give Ludwig's family a protection and support to make their life better Ludwig finally agreed to help the king. He was then sent to the south to assassinate a mage from Lyutora; the white and violet kingdom in the mission to stop Queen Elexia from reaching further south. Tanith and Ludwig where later accompanied by a guide known as Mr Valvet who where to guide them past the Nomads path and into Heletum; the kingdom of black and blue. Personality Ludwig is rather ignorant, doubthtful and strongly believes in his own judgements. He has serious trust issues due to the constant times "friends" has turned against him. Ludwig if very often angry and easily rages over problems that accure. Etymology -'Name- originally comes from' --- 'In the UB universe -name- '--- Relationships *Girlfriend: Larí Anne *Travel companions: Mr Valvet and Tanith Trivia * Appearance and art Ludwig is rather short with has fluffy blonde hair and blue eyes. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mages